


Hey mamas

by Allipierce



Category: Class of Cardinal Sin - Covey (Album)
Genre: Explicit Language, Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allipierce/pseuds/Allipierce
Summary: 🦗🦟🦗🦟🦗🦟🦗🦟





	Hey mamas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry beforehand

Jake+Jack: but whenever we see you, mhmph, and you act like a bakah😩

Ray: please die 

Jake+Jack: alright shawty🦟🦗🦟


End file.
